The Masquerade
by Morna
Summary: At what point does love become stupid? At what point does it become too much?  I'm not sure if I've reached that point yet, maybe I never will.  GanonxZelda onshot.  From Zelda's POV. Post OoT. AU.


The Masquerade

**In the spirit of Halloween, here is a piece about costumes. No, it isn't scary, but I love dressing up. This is a GanonxZelda one shot. This is in no way connected to my other story. I just did it for fun. This is AU. We're going to pretend like the big seven year disaster in OoT didn't happen. By the way, this was heavily influenced by Sarah McLachlan's song Stupid. Oh and Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo along with all of it's characters. Now on with the show. Zelda's POV**

I sucked in my breath quickly as the dress tightened one last time before Impa cinched up the back and began slipping the buttons through their holes. I wasn't going to be able to breathe for the rest of the night, but it was worth it. I turned around, keeping my back rigid, and examined myself in the mirror. I had been taught humility my whole life, but in that one moment I indulged myself.

My eyes wandered up and down my reflection, for once admiring and appreciating my own beauty. Some women may tell you that they do not take pride in their appearance when they dress up, but they are liars. All of us, to some extent are vain creatures, we enjoy looking beautiful and having others notice that beauty.

My hands reached down to smooth out the full black skirt that fell to the tips of my shoes, letting just the right amount poke out. Randomly, over the skirt were small crystals that when they caught the light reflected back blood red. The top fitted tightly across my chest and pushed what little cleavage I had up. The torso was dotted with the same crystals, though in a v pattern down to my waist with the sleeves left blank to taper down to my middle finger. Tonight I wouldn't look like the scrawny, tired Heir Apparent who was always frazzled trying to grasp the latest political plot. Tonight I could be what everyone thought a princess should be.

I examined my face last. My lips were red and my amethyst eyes were lined with kohl. There was no rouge on my cheeks and my white-blonde hair was pulled back to cascade down the back of my dress. It was stark, dramatic, perfect.

I held out my hand patiently for Impa to hand me my mask. I heard her let out a huff and turned to see what was troubling her. Crossing her arms, she leaned moodily against the wall of my chambers. She was not costumed, only in her typical grey and purple Sheikah uniform. Impa did not partake in such revelries, thinking it beneath her heritage and ranking. The Sheikah definition of how nobility acted was far different from Hylian nobility. The Sheikah prided themselves on their cold dignity and reserve. The most celebration they ever participated in was their strange bouts of prayer and fast that they made every year on the Longest Night of the Year.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked tersely.

"Because Father asked me to," I replied nonchalantly. I did not like where this conversation was going.

"You could have easily gotten out of it, Zelda. You know that."

"No, I couldn't have. This is very important to him. This is meant to unite the peoples of Hyrule, and how will it look if I don't show up? Everyone's going to be there King Zora, Darunia, even . . ." I hesitated on the last name, unsure of how it would sound.

"Say it," she hissed.

"The King of the Gerudos," I answered stiffly.

"Don't act like you don't know his name."

"I know his name, but that is his proper title, and we must accord all of our guests respect," I stated my voice growing dark towards the end. The Sheikah also had a notorious prejudice towards the Gerudo, believing them to be nothing more than conniving thieves who would sell their own grandmothers for a good rupee.

"You're doing this for him. I know you are," She threatened.

"No, I'm-"

"He's filth, Zelda! Why can you not see that? He is the dirt beneath your shoe. He will do nothing but scheme his way into your good graces and then plant a knife in your back! I'd rather you be fixated on some street urchin than him! I don't understand-"

"Quiet!" I commanded, stopping her tirade. She was red faced, her cheeks nearly the same color as her eyes. She only gave this reaction to him. Nothing else could elicit such a response from her, but something about him triggered her. "Impa you are a near-mother to me, but I will not be lectured like I am still five. You may leave now. Your assistance is no longer needed."

"You are still a child. When you get older, you will understand," She said softly as she seemed to calm down.

"Go." I ordered coldly. "I am a legal adult. Now leave." It hurt me to watch her leave as she looked at me solemnly over her shoulder before she shut the door. Impa had been my guardian and nearest friend since I had been a child, but there were some things that I did not share even with her. She had only found out through her own intuition and insight. She had never witnessed anything, just suspected it. Whether I confirmed it or not, it made no difference to her, she was convinced.

I gave one last deep sigh to cleanse my mind of her angry words. I wasn't going to let her ruin my evening. I put in the onyx earrings that I had picked out for this occasion and took up my mask that had been left lying on my dresser. It was a simple black half-mask, embellished with the same red crystals and one black raven's feather sprouting from the middle of the brow. With that, I turned and left my room, trying to leave behind all of the ill doubts that my nursemaid had planted in my head.

I made my way down the stone halls, ignoring the quiet murmurs of the servants as I passed. I do not think they suspected it was me. Most though that I was going to be clad in something light and simple. This was extravagant for the practical and modest Princess. She would never dare wear something so dramatic or dark. That is why I had picked this dress. The entire purpose of this night was to forget my day to day persona, and I intended to take full advantage of it.

I entered the ballroom from a discreet side entrance where the servants could unobtrusively rush in and out to refill trays. The room was sparsely lit, providing only a golden glow to help keep the heat down. The tall arching ceiling was almost lost in the darkness and the large windows were thrown open to catch a slight breeze. The great table had been cleared and disassembled to make room for dancing and the seated musicians in a corner. There were also other forms of entertainment. I could see a pair of twins tumbling and tossing each into the air, wearing brightly colored costumes. I heard a gasp as a plume of fire erupted in one spot where a flame breather practiced his art, and I knew there was a sword-swallower somewhere. Despite all of these distractions and the swirling flow of costumed bodies, I was only looking for one person.

I pushed my way through where the crowd was thickest and tried to identify someone that might be him. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but on a night where a people purposefully altered their height and shape it was more difficult. I decided that doing this blind searching wasn't going to help my situation. I managed to catch a stream of people heading towards the round dance that was taking place in the center of the room closest to the band. Here there were two interlocking circles of men and women and partners were passed off every few seconds. It would have to do.

I squeezed myself into the ever-expanding circle of women and started the paces. I stuck out a like a sore thumb. All around the noble ladies were clad in bright jewel tones that were currently the rage of the summer. Their gowns were embroidered with lace and ribbons, making mine look conservative. My first partner was close to my height, and I could tell by the lines around his mouth that he was close to my father's age. He smiled at me amicably and I dully noted his red fox mask before I was passed onto another. This one was shorter than the last with small, sweaty hands and a stink of wine around him. I breathed a sigh of relief when he left. The third, fourth, and fifth were all forgettable. They noted on my somber attire, and one of them made a joke about going to a funeral. I didn't care. I barely glanced at their faces as my eyes went past them into the circle to see if I might recognize him.

I danced longer and longer. There was not even the remote possibility that any of them were him. I was about to leave when I saw a tall figure three dancers down from me. I decided to wait it out and see what would happen. The next three rounds passed agonizingly slow. The men were surprisingly boring. I only answered their questions, keeping my eyes locked to the right where the circle kept moving.

I knew it was him before I even glanced up. It sounds ridiculous, but I could tell by his presence. The air and light changed around him just a little bit. His hand grabbed mine, leading me into the simple steps of the dance. I dared to look up for a moment. He was wearing a golden mask, seed pearls sown into it and a long fake nose poking out over his real one. His red hair was tied back, and he was dressed in tones of gold and copper.

His hand squeezed mine, and I watched his eyes dart over to the dark corner where the band's stand met with the small-scale version of Death Mountain. My father's theme this year was the diversity of Hyrule. He had replicas of Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, the Gerudo Desert, and the Kokiri Forest made to represent the different peoples.

I nodded in agreement before the stream of the dance separated us. I stayed in for a few more rounds just to not make it look suspicious. I counted out exactly six more partners and then detached myself from the circle. I waded slowly through the revelers, taking a slow, ambling path towards the meeting place. I was trying to be as secretive as possible. My eyes wandered over to the right, and I caught him mirroring my path. He imperceptibly bowed his head in acknowledgment and then faded into the crowd.

I took a goblet of wine from a circulating trey and nursed it as I strolled over to the dark corner. I pretended to listen to the band for a few moments. My mind wasn't really on any of it. Not the music, the dancing, the people. Only on one thing. My mind became feverish when the prospect of seeing him came up. I couldn't focus on anything else. Days before I would become forgetful, disorganized, abandoning my routines. We rarely got to see each other and never alone or honestly. It was always stolen time and secret words. _This is destroying me_, I thought bitterly as I leaned against the stone wall. _How much longer can I keep this up? If Impa has figured it out, surely others will. Maybe, maybe we could make it work, if we just explained it to everyone. They could learn to accept it in time. _

I looked to the side for a moment and caught a shimmer of gold waiting in the shadows next to me. I took one more darting glance around me to make sure no one was watching and then slipped into the shadows between the scenery and the musicians' stand. My mouth found his in a moment, and I wrapped one arm around his neck to crane him down to me. It was suddenly warmer and the friction between our masks was irritating me. I stepped back and pulled my mask off. He did the same and drew me back towards him. Our lips locked again with fervor. His hand groped around in my hair while the other one wrapped around my waist and pressed me up against him. His mouth traveled from my lips to my cheek and down my neck. I let out a heavy sigh and pushed myself away from him or tried to. His arm remained tightly woven around my hips.

"Damn you, Ganondorf. We're going to get caught if you don't watch it," I breathed, half giggling as he released me.

He gave a deep laugh that made me shiver for just a moment. "You've never complained before."

"Well, that was because we've never been in a room full of people before. You're certainly feeling bold tonight," I whispered. I slid my mask back over my face just incase someone found us hiding here.

"That dress makes me bold. Why did you pick that one? Who are you supposed to be?" He questioned, his hand reaching out and taking mine. He rubbed a thumb across the back of my hand.

"I am the Lady Death. I picked it because I knew you would like it, and because I knew no one would think that I would wear something so dark."

"The Lady Death, eh? It was a smart move. I'm not sure about the concept but the dress fits you beautifully," he purred as he pressed his other hand against my face.

"What about you? Are you supposed to be Greed embodied? It fits your personality," I murmured.

"A sharp tongue you have and sharp judgment you give. I am supposed to be the Desert Fool, but if you want me to be greedy I can be greedy." His fingers slid through my hair again.

I turned my head away and stepped back. I wanted to talk to him about going public with our relationship. I didn't know how much more I could take. "I think we should open up about this."

"About what?" he asked. I knew he was bluffing. He knew what I was referring to. I had tried to start this conversation several times, and he always avoided it.

"About what's going on between us," I said with frustration. "We should just be open and honest about. I don't see what's so wrong about it. You're a King and you're only ten years older than me. There are girls out there who are married to men twice their own age against their will."

He took in a small breath, "Sometimes I forget how young you are."

"What are you talking about? I'm not some moon-eyed, love-sick girl. I know what I'm doing," I blurted out. I could feel my heart racing inside my chest. I didn't like his tone. I had heard that tone before. He was distancing himself, he was turning away from me.

"Don't you see? It wouldn't matter if I was beggar and the same age as you. I am a Gerudo and you are the Princess of Hyrule," He muttered.

"My Father is different. He is trying to make peace between us. He invited you here as a guest of honor. He wants to end that kind of thinking. He wants Hyrule to be united," I pleaded.

"It is a show! It's all a show to put on a good face. This changes nothing beneath the surface. We are separated by cultural boundaries to strong to be overcome by some simple display of unity. We must remain like this, no one would ever accept this." His voice was so calm it infuriated me.

"But it can't remain like this, Ganondorf. We'll be found out or we'll both go mad. I can't just keep anticipating when I'll see you next. I can't just live off of fleeting moments, never knowing if there will be anything more," my voice was shaking at the implications of my own words. I knew what he was going to say next.

"Well, then maybe it would be best if we just ended this now before any of that happened. If it is causing you so much distress, I think we should just leave each other alone."

Though his voice had been a low whisper, the words rang in my ears like the tolling of bells. I had not wanted this outcome. This was not how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to agree with me and let our relationship become open to the world.

"Do you mean that?" I hissed.

"Yes," he replied gravely. "It is obvious to me now that this whole thing has taken its toll on you. I should have not been so selfish."

"No, Ganondorf. I don't want it to turn out this way. We can find some solution. We can give it time." I could feel my hot tears sliding beneath my mask. My voice was quivering with panic. I hated it when I became clingy like this. I felt weak and stupid but my emotions were not always under my control.

"Zelda, it can't be any other way. You are still young. You will forget about me in due time and move on to others. This ends tonight," his voice was cold, and I could feel him shifting around to make a quick exit.

"I won't though. I won't find anyone else. I don't want anyone else." I grasped his arm, momentarily halting his departure. "Don't do this."

"Zelda, I wish it didn't have to be this way, but tonight has proven to me that this can't continue. You know this; otherwise, you wouldn't have said those things. Things could never go beyond what they are. Good night," He pulled his arm out of my grip and slipped through the shadows out into the ballroom.

I stood there for a moment half disbelieving that this had really happened. The tears were still streaming, but I couldn't feel them. I began to shiver and leaned against the back wall for support. My knees folded underneath me and I slid to the floor. I drew my knees up to my chest and buried my face against my dark skirt to muffle the sobs. The tears were hot and messy and my nose began to run. I tried to keep it as quiet as possible, even then aware that I couldn't be caught like this. My mind was a tangled mess of grief, anger, and desperation. My thoughts were not entirely coherent as they flitted from one idea to another. I was caught between fiery anger towards him and wanting to find him and beg for him back. In the end, I stayed there a little while longer until I heard the music and the murmur of people begin to die down.

I rubbed my tears away angrily on my black sleeves and stood up shakily. I straightened my mask, smoothed my hair and skirt, and glided out of my dark shelter. The celebration had died down, and I could see several people strewn across the floor in drunken sleep. I went by unnoticed. My steps were light and quick as I left out the side door I had entered from earlier that night. I ascended the stairs and traversed the halls back to my room as stealthily as I could. I didn't need Impa's lecture right now.

I opened the door to my room and locked it behind me. It was as I had left it. I managed with a good bit of work and some ingenuity to unbutton the dress by myself. I looked at it mournfully for the memories that it carried and the smears of my own bodily liquids on it. I would have it cleaned, but I would never wear it again. Maybe later I would burn it somewhere. Then I hung it up carefully and shoved it in the back of my wardrobe.

My knees felt weak and my head stuffy as I stumbled over to my bed. I collapsed on the pillows and blankets, immediately falling into sweet oblivion. My sleep was long and deep. I didn't wake up until the bright light of noon pierced my thick curtains and pried my eyes open. I woke up groggily and took a light breakfast. I washed and dressed simply. I went about the rest of my day normally, but I was numb. I asked to see if the Gerudo party had left yet. I still held out a sliver of hope that if I caught him before he left all could be righted. The steward told me that Ganondorf's party had left hastily at dawn, not even taking breakfast. Maybe I misconstrued things, but I thought it meant he had tried to leave as soon as he could to avoid me. My heart sank just a little, but I went on about my duties.

The next few days passed ordinarily enough. I was still performing things mechanically but no one seemed to notice. I was gradually coming to accept the fact that it was over. All of my time and emotions had come to nothing. It left me bitter and hollow inside. The ache was still there, but it was buried deeper. I was trying my best to cover it with my chores and studies. It began to only hurt if I thought about it, and I tried to do that as little as possible.

Soon the days turned into weeks, and my thoughts became less and less occupied about the doom of my secret romance. When people talked about the Gerudo, I tried to politely and conveniently excuse myself. They didn't seem to notice the pattern. I still wasn't quite back to normal, I wasn't sure if I ever would be, but things were starting to settle down.

Then one day about six weeks after the night of the ball I received a letter. I was sitting in my small library scribbling figures onto a piece of parchment. I was comfortable in my little linen dress and the light was bright from the afternoon sun that filtered in through the window. There was a hard knocking at the door. I set my parchment and quill aside and walked to the door.

The stout little messenger with eyes as green as spring grass handed me a thick square of paper and bid me a good day. I closed the door and stared at it. It had no visible evidence of the identity of its sender. The wax seal was plain and ordinary. The parchment had no design or print on it. I cracked the seal and squinted my eyes as I studied the small squiggly print written in Old Hylian. It was from Ganondorf. My heart stopped and my blood turned to ice water. Of all the people that I had expected, he had not been one of them.

_Dear Zelda,_

_I am sure you are surprised to hear from me. I hope you are doing well. After the ball, I decided that an immediate exit would be best for both of us. I did not intend for it to hurt you if it caused you any pain. I hope that these past few weeks have not been as difficult for you as they have been for me. I can't get you off of my mind. You're always there wherever I turn. I realized as soon as I returned home what a terrible mistake I had made. I am sorry for my words. They were cruel and mindless. I was an idiot for ending it. I cannot live with my own decision. If you can, forgive me. You were right, we can find some way to make this work. I will be coming into Hyrule Castle Market soon for more trade talks with your father. It would mean a good deal to me if you would come. Please write me back whatever your response._

_Ganondorf_

The paper trembled in my hands as I reread his words. The ache that I had worked so hard to bury was suddenly there, red and raw. I could feel it torn anew, the pain every bit as real as it had been that night. Did he really mean his words? Or was this some ploy? I knew there was no way to work it out unless we came clean, and I didn't think he was willing to do that. I shouldn't give him any kind of reply. I shouldn't meet with him or think of him ever again, but I couldn't help myself. My heart both plunged and soared at the words in his letter. I was full of conflicting feelings.

I took out a piece of paper and began to feverishly write him back. In it, I wrote that I would agree to meet him, and I was overjoyed that he had rethought his decision. As I signed and sealed it, I knew I was making a huge mistake. I knew that nothing had changed or would change, but I couldn't help myself.

"How stupid could I be?

A simpleton could see,

That you're no good for me

But you're the only one I see"

Stupid by Sarah McLachlan.

**So what'd you think? Yes, I know it was pointless, trashy romance, but it was fun to write. Please just review and tell me what you thought. I appreciate any constructive criticism.**


End file.
